Character Chaos
by MalecHerondaleCarstairs
Summary: Never, ever bring your favourite characters to life. That is a lesson Emma and Emily learn when they take their favourite characters to the real world to save it. Unfortunately, it didn't go quite as they'd expected. Their witch coven is under a great threat, and someone is killing teenage witches. Emma and Emily have to figure out what to do with the characters and their lives.
1. Prologue

The demon exploded as Will drove the blade home. He jerked back.

"Will!" yelled his best friend, Jem. "You should see this!"

But his voice sounded oddly far away, like he was speaking through glass. Will tried to reply, but no sound came. The world started getting fuzzy; the colours faded, and Will saw a bright light.

 _Bloody hell_ , was his last thought before he was sucked into the light. He expected to be blinded by it, but that's not what he saw. Everywhere he looked, he saw black and white pictures flickering by at a dizzying speed.

Then he saw an opening ahead, at the end of the tunnel. He almost rolled his eyes at himself. _At the end of the tunnel. How cliché._ Except he didn't see a light. In fact, the opening looked more grey-ish.

Suddenly, he was dumped on a hard, cold floor in a light blue room completely unfurnished.

All around him, he saw others appearing out of nowhere and landing painfully on the floor, much like himself.

 _What the Hell?_ That was Roth's first thought after landing on the floor in a room he'd never seen with people he'd never met. Especially as he was certain he hadn't thought to go there, and it was not possible that he'd transported unwillingly.

Everyone around him – all boys, he noticed – looked around wildly, appearing as confused as him.

Everyone started talking at the same time, the voices getting louder and louder. A black-haired guy started pulling at the door, but he jerked back the second he touched it. Then Roth saw the door handle freeze – literally. Ice crawled over the iron, and…

The door opened suddenly, and revealed two girls – one tall with bright red, curly hair and green eyes, the other short with straight-ish, light brown hair and blue eyes. They took one look at the guy in front of them, then they turned their attention to the door handle behind them, and their eyes widened.

"Oh, no", whispered shortie.

The red haired girl waved her hand, and the door closed behind them.

For a moment, everything was still. Then one of the other guys lunged towards them, and chaos ensued.


	2. Chapter 1

Emily

"This is bad, Ems", said Emma, and I couldn't agree more. When we'd opened the door to that room with all those guys from our favourite books, we hadn't expected them to still have their powers. Of course, that was incredibly stupid of us, since we knew, better than anyone that magic existed even in the real world. We shouldn't've assumed they would be harmless.

We'd barely gotten out of that room alive, and we'd had to cast some strong spells over that room so they didn't get out and start wreaking havoc in the world.

"How do we even fix this?" I said, feeling a bit hopeless. How were they going to help save the world, make the guys here better, when all they could think about was getting back home – to their books. "We can't even talk to them. How are we going to get them to do what we need them to do?"

Emma just shook her head. Even I had a hard time feeling optimistic – me, the eternal optimist.

"We have to get them to listen to us without making them distrust us even more than they already do", Emma said. "And how are we going to keep them from killing each other? I highly doubt they'll get along. I mean, we have Shadowhunters and a demon in the same freaking room! How did we ever think this was a good idea?"

A thought hit me. "Oh God", I said. "We have to see what's going on in there."

"No shit, Sherlock", Emma said. "But how will we do that? We're completely drained after going in there the first time, we can't go back."

I supressed the urge to roll my eyes. "We have magic", I said with a raised eyebrow. "We don't _have_ to go in there."

I saw the moment it dawned on Emma. "But it'll require a lot of power that we don't currently have, and none of the others will help us on this. Not after that."

"I have just the thing", I said, remembering something I read a few days earlier, and jumped up, suddenly feeling a lot less hopeless, and almost… lighter.

Emma followed me to my room, her brows furrowed together. "What are you searching for?" she asked, the same moment I found it.

"Aha!" I said triumphantly.

Emma frowned when she saw what I was holding. "A necklace?" she said, confusion written clearly in her face. "What's so special with a _necklace?"_

"It belonged to my ancestors", I said. "My great-great-great-grandmother or something. She got it from her husband after she told him about what she was. I read somewhere that if you have something that connects you to your ancestors, something that meant a lot to them, they will offer help – power. This could help us perform the spell."

"Oh", Emma said. "Well, let's go, then. No time to waste."

We stood in the middle of my room. I held Emma's hand in one hand, and the necklace in my other, and we started chanting in Latin, which we'd studied since we were seven. After a while, a bubble-like form appeared in front of us, surrounded by a purple, shimmering light. The magic. Only someone like us, someone with our powers would be able to see it. A normal human wouldn't – not that I wouldn't call myself and Emma humans.

A picture started appearing in the bubble, and we could see the guys from above, although they're hard to make out – harder than they were supposed to. It took a moment for me to realize it was because the room was darker than it was when we'd left.

Emma grimaced. "That would be the Darkling doing his thing", she muttered. "How are we going to deal with this?"

I concentrated harder on the image, focusing a string of magic towards it, and the picture cleared. Never doubt the power of magic.

When we could finally see, we were quiet for a moment, taking in what we were seeing. Then Emma paled visibly, and I felt faint.

"Oh. My. God", was the sum total of her reaction.

"Sounds about right", I said, absolutely horrified by what we were seeing. There were bears in the room that hadn't been there before – freaking bears!

Emma let out a half-hysterical laugh. "That'd be Puck", she said between laughs, waving at the bears.

I was still staring at the bubble. Klaus and Damon were fighting. Elijah looked like he was trying to talk some sense into them, not succeeding. Roth was fighting off Will and Jace, who looked like they were catching up while fighting Roth. Percy was fighting Ethan and Keirran. Ash was helping Puck fight Keenan. Zayne was fighting with Patch. Finnick and Gale were trying to fight off a very angry Wolf. Augustus was the only one not causing trouble. Magnus was in a corner doing something I couldn't quite make out.

"Why didn't we pick a bunch of guys from Contemporary romances instead?" I said. "That would've been so much easier."

The door to the room suddenly burst open, and I realized what Magnus had been doing. He'd broken our spell.

"Oh my God, we have to stop them!" Emma yelled, and we rushed out of my room, the bubble still suspended in the air in my room. There was no time to break it.

It took way too long to get there for my taste, and yet we were running like our lives depended on it. Then we saw all of them running towards us, and I momentarily froze. Emma waved her hand and muttered something in Latin, and I winced when she pronounced it, understanding before she was even done with the spell that it would go wrong. I just hoped it wouldn't go too wrong.

The window behind us shattered, and I rose my hand swiftly to stop the shards from embedding in our backs. "Emma!" I yelled, and she looked embarrassed.

"Sorry", she said, and started over, but this time, she got it right, and the guys in front of us collapsed. Everyone but Wolf and Jace. I put my hand up as if to say stop, and they ran right into my invisible wall.

"Stop!" I yelled. "We're not the enemy here."

Jace cocked an eyebrow, and I was struck suddenly by the fact that Jace freaking Lightwood was standing in front of me. I had to press down on the fangirl attack threatening to strike.

"That's why you just did that?" He gestured towards the other guys behind them.

"We don't want to hurt anyone, but we're not stupid. Believe it or not, but I actually don't want to die."

Wolf growled.

"So why did you bring us here, if you don't want to hurt anyone?"

"I would explain it to you", Emma said, "if you weren't trying to kill me."

I heard Emma's voice in my head; _it's time to wake the others._

Emma raised her hand and started muttering under her breath.

"I'll take care of it!" I yelled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't want to die today. Wake me on a Monday."

"That's not necessary, I'm not an idiot", Emma said angrily.

I looked up, and found Jace looking at us and grinning smugly.

"I know", I said, "but you did it last time. It's my turn." _Yeah, but I don't want to die today._

Emma shot me an angry look, but kept quiet, and I mumbled the spell hastily. Everyone started blinking at the same time, looking around wildly, confused for a moment, before they remembered. Then everyone was on their feet quicker than I could blink, running towards us at full speed. Everyone except Augustus. I was starting to really like Augustus.

One by one, they ran into my wall, and some even lost their balance. Puck fell on his butt, then started laughing, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the scene unfolding in front of me. The others shot him annoyed looks, but before they could do anything else, Emma froze them in their tracks.

"Thank you", I said and shot her a look of approval. Then I raised my voice so that everyone would hear. "Listen, we don't want to hurt anyone. We brought you here to change the world, to make it a better place." No one so much as blinked. I sighed. It was like talking to a freaking wall.

 _Do we tell them the story or show them?_ Emma said in my head, and I answered, _Show them._

We both reached for each other's hands and focused on remembering our childhood. Then we focused our energy on them, and I knew by their gasps that they saw what we saw.


	3. Chapter 2

Emma

We were at the hospital in a private room. The woman in the bed was holding a baby, one I recognized, and I understood that it must've been August 8th 2000. Not that we had that many baby pictures, the witches weren't very maternal, but I'd seen one or two from my childhood.

"That's my freaking mother!" I yelled.

A few of the guys stared at me, and I shrugged and said, "I haven't seen her since then."

The picture changed in front of us, and we were in a waiting room with twenty women with their children, all different, but with one thing in common; they all had a birthmark on their right wrist the shape of a circle.

Then families came into the room, and I knew by heart they were twenty families, one for each of the babies.

Each family went to one of the mothers, and most of them clung to their baby like their life was depending on it. Then I saw my mother, who looked like an older version of me, but with crystal blue eyes, holding me close, mumbling something under her breath, and I understood that she was trying to perform some sort of spell.

One of the witches situated around the room to make sure everything went smoothly saw what she was doing, and she cast a spell over her so she fell asleep. The witch took baby me, now screaming like a banshee, and handed me to my new parents, who looked very… plain, compared to my mother. The woman had brown, curly hair, nowhere near as unruly as my curls, and blue-grey eyes. The man had blond hair and green eyes, nowhere near as radiant as mine.

Another scene. We saw me and Emily sitting in the stairs, quieter than I've ever seen myself. I immediately remembered the scene. We must've been around five years old. I'd never thought about it before, but we truly were an odd pair, with my bright red hair and radiant green eyes, and Emily with her light brown hair and electric blue eyes. I looked like a troll; she looked like an angel.

I couldn't resist the impulse to yell "Hey, I'm the troll", so I did. Puck started laughing, and Elijah just shook his head. Ethan flipped us off, and on cue, Emily and I broke into laughter. It died quickly, though, as we heard our foster parents talking. Everyone quieted down.

" _What if one of them dies?"_ Emily's mother said, her voice completely void of emotion. I shot a worried look to Emily, who blanched at the tone. I took her hand and squeezed to show I was there for her.

" _We must go on as planned",_ said my father, irritated. I felt the blood rush from my head, and I stumbled. I couldn't believe he could be so cold about it. After all, it was a question about his daughter's life.

" _It doesn't matter, anyway",_ said Emily's father. _"If one of them survives, they'll be paired with someone else, anyway. They'll learn to live with it. Everyone has to deal with loss at some point in their lives."_

 _But not at the age of seven!_ I wanted to yell to them, but it didn't matter. They wouldn't hear me, anyway. Emily looked like she was about to faint. I looked at the mini-me, and they looked like I felt.

" _There's nothing we can do, anyway",_ said my mother. _"The chances of both of them surviving is minimal. There are twenty of them, and only five will survive. We have to expect that Emily will be the one to survive. She's so much closer to the nature, it's obvious Emma is the weak link."_

I flip them off. Even if they didn't see me, it gave me some satisfaction.

 _You're not weak_ , I heard Emily's voice in my head. _You're anything but._

We stood in a glen, just as the sun was rising. The twenty of us stood in a line as the Eldest witches came, one woman and one man, wearing white, just like us. They looked like perfection.

As the first rays of sunlight hit us, the Eldest touched each of our birthmarks, and everyone fell in a heap on the grass. Some of them were completely still, and I knew they would never wake up again. Others looked pained, and I knew why. I remembered the fight that took place inside my head, the horrible things my ancestors put me through, and how I'd known, instinctively, that if I didn't make it, I wouldn't wake up.

After God knows how many tests, my great-great-great-grandfather came to me. I didn't know how I knew who he was, I just knew. He looked so much like my mom that it was creepy, except he didn't. He told me that I was one of the Chosen ones. I didn't understand what he meant then.

He also told me to be careful, to not be too openhearted, but to trust much. "One of you will be the black sheep. Don't let it be you." Then I took a deep breath, and the next thing I knew, I woke up in a room I'd never seen before, and my birthmark was pulsing so much I thought it might explode.

Next, we see me and Emily at the age of thirteen being dragged down to the basement. It is completely dark, obviously, since it's midnight on August 8th.

Our new foster parents lock us in the basement. After the ritual when we were seven, we were placed in a new place, this time together, since we were bound together by our birthmarks, some freaky magic that the Eldest performed on our parents before we were born.

I knew the exact second the clock struck midnight, as our powers were released, and the basement exploded in light. It was so light I had to turn away, like a thousand suns had been put in this room. The light was everywhere.

The younger version of me fumbled with closed eyes for Emily's hand, and when we found each other, the light grew even brighter and stronger. The light changed, and it looked like it was coming from the young us. It was more controlled now than before.

I burst out, " _I'm walking on sunshine!"_

We were in our room, sitting in our beds, talking. Emily was looking at a book, some book about magic. "Ugh!" she said. "Why have powers if we can't do anything useful? Like get the book over here without moving?"

The book lifted from the floor, hovered there for a moment, before it flew right into Emily's hands.

"Oh my God, that's so cool!" mini-me said, and tried to do the same. A second later, the fire alarm went off, and our newest foster mother came rushing in.

"What did you do?" she exclaimed.

"I tried to make the book fly, like Emily did", I said.

Smoke started coming from downstairs, through the floor.

"Fire in the house!" Damon exclaimed from behind us.

"That must be the game-makers. They did the same to Katniss", Gale commented.

I flipped him off.

We're fifteen, and having a lesson in telepathy.

"Can you read minds?!" Puck exclaimed, a mixture between excited and horrified.

"Are you Nephilim?" Patch asked in a deadly calm voice.

Emily and I broke into almost-hysterical laughter. "No", Emily managed to say. "We're not Nephilim." And then we started laughing harder.

We calmed down when the door to the room opened, and the Eldest came in.

"Are we going to die again?" little-me said in a bitchy voice.

The guys behind us went "oooooooh" in a chorus. I turned around and raised one eyebrow at them.

"No, not today, but we wouldn't mind seeing you die another day. You are a pain in the ass."

Applauds from the back. Emily rolled her eyes. I flipped them off without turning around.

 _My middle finger is seriously my favourite finger ever._

"Today, we have more important things to talk about." The Eldest sat down like they owned the place, and started talking. That's about when I realized our tutors (I'd given up on the term "parent" since we'd been moved around so much) had left the room.

And they told us about how the five of us were supposed to save the world from darkness and evil, how we could only trust each other. That we had enemies, powerful enemies, that no one knew who it was, and that we had to be extremely careful. They told us that the five of us were linked together by the power inside of us, through our birthmarks that formed a star, the star of hope.

Then they went on to tell us that one of the others, Alicia, had ran away, and that they were currently looking for her, and that if we heard anything from her, we had to tell them immediately, because it could hurt us all if she was hurt or killed.

Then we were back.

"I don't know what gesture you kept doing, but I'm going to guess it's not good", Will said.

"Fuck you", Ethan said calmly.

Will looked slightly horrified. "That was uncalled for!"

I rolled my eyes. "It means fuck you", I said.

The Darkling stepped forward. "Are you like Alina? Because in that case, I need you to come with me immediately."

We stared at him for a moment, like two living question signs. Then it dawned on us. _Right. He wants our power to destroy the whole world._

"Oh no", Emily said. "We're not like that. We're witches. That was just when our powers were released."

"We need to tell you something", I said. "You're not real. In fact, you're characters from some of our favourite books."


End file.
